The Black Camp
by Roselina Scarlet
Summary: Their got they team and things doesn't go so well In camp. Rated M: on the safe side or I will change It series form the course girl so read that one to get it CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1 The Team

**My new story that is short Sorry. Series form the curse girl please read it first. To the story**

* * *

Few days went by as Shadow and Rose inform a team. Their was Sonic the speedy one. Shadow was the one who chose him and that resign to. Sliver on can use his ESP power. (or the one that can be balm on) Shadow said to Rose and choosing him as well. Tails the smart guy or clover or whatever you want call it. He was young, but Shadow also chose him and that resign too. Amy the other girl but flexible one or good fight skills. That what Rose choose and want have other girl on the team. "Their was four males and two girls... Dang it!" Rose think in her mind. All together was six of us, "Hey we can call us hedgehogs, or well hogs" Sliver said. Shadow turn his head and gave him a look. Sliver say "Ok ok it idea I had" looking down at his food. "Well it bad idea" Shadow said while he kept going giving in a look. Rose stand up and say "You know his on our team.. that needs a name" looking at Shadow. The rest of the day was finding a name for their team with Sliver running away form Shadow and Rose annoy at Shadow.

* * *

**What...a...team? Can you guys think of a name for me?**

**One I like, is the one I put down. And put it in the review ok?**

**I know its short**** other chapters wont be this short ok?**

**Well please review of follow**

**bye, see ya, bye guys **


	2. Chapter 2 The Camp

**So you guys seen sonic boom yet, I cant wait.**

**sorry for a short one, so I hope you like inform?**

**Sorry :( but next one be more liking I hope :/ **

* * *

**Rose Pov**

It's was so early in the morning witch it was annoy to get up. The sun wasn't even out yet. I was frozen in place with Shadow next to me trying keep me warm. As we wait for the bus to arrive and the other students were waiting in the cold. Miss Lin was walking up as the bus got here. It was weird, like why we need to get up so early. As some time it only takes thirty minutes to get their.

**Normal Pov**

Miss Lin was standing their, tell us to go on the bus. As I was next to go on, the bus driver gave me a look, that it's going as plan, in that way. I was back of the bus with Shadow and Sonic, Tails, Sliver and Amy beside me. The bus had curtains and the windows we tinted. As the bus starts, I was off in dreamland as their others doing things. Shadow was thinking in his mind. Rose being out for a while, should I wake her up? And its been longer than it should be? Rose will knows where we are going or.. Tails mite. Shadow was hitting softly at Tails. Few minutes, he look up and ask "Why were you doing that" with his arms crossed. He reply "Do you know where we are?" as he wasn't even looking at him. Tails sighs before saying his words "Well... we prose to be at _Alpine-" _Shadow cut him off "I know that but where are we?" still looking other way. "I was getting to that, it seems to be at the _black forest" _Tails said with worry looks form others. The bus was quite until Miss Lin spoke out "Here we are" with that smile again. Rose was wake when she said that with the worry look in her eyes.

Soon their were out the bus and the bus went off as Miss Lin say "We are trivial by foot" as she points im the forest. As Amy come next to Rose with Shadow near her. Rose was thinking about the forest and camp. "So Rose.. how's its going" Amy asking with a sowed look. "Just fine" Rose said with a smile.

**Amy Pov**

Rose... been quite. As well the forest doesn't seem be to bad. Well I did saw a snake while go. Miss Lin must be nice not weird or anything... is she? Well I talk to Tails about her or even Rose. I do wish its more warmer at camp. When we get their I going to be the first one in the cabin with Rose of cause. Hehe...

**Rose Pov**

Well...this is our cabin, oh boy... its stinks. With Amy, she seems little upset. I better go to her. "Hey Amy" she looks at me. "You ok, seem down" as I sat down. "Ya I'm little annoy" Amy looking at Sally. "Oh... well when you got something to say, come around" I said in a quite voice. Well that down in few seconds, time to see others. Soon as I walk out, their was a rumble. "Who's their" in a quite voice and around the bush. A bunny hop out of the bush with greyish colour fur. Oh... it only you. As I smile, then leave to see the others.

**Normal Pov**

As Rose come toward to Shadow, the speaker out off. "All students come to the main living room, come to the main living room" with a screech. So their went all together in the living room. As their sat down, Miss Lin went to the speaker. "Well.. students we at camp" "No dar" said Shadow with an annoy tone. "And we going to learn things of our naturel" Miss Lin said with a smile (Weirdly) Soon she finish up by "So students, be in your good away" then leaves the room. We look at each other. In all their minds said "Meeting" with a wink their went off.

* * *

**Sorry it take time**

**I will get the next chapter out quitter **

**so.. always **

**please help me out! **

**to choose a name to the Team**

**please put it in reviews **

**thanks to reading it**

**follow or review **

**bye**


	3. Chapter 3 First day, at Camp

**So you would like a other one, so be it...**

**sorry... for sound like that...**

**story!**

* * *

**Amy Pov **

First day at camp,

Rose and I have the some cabin, but with that bitch (Sally)

its going to be a long camp with her... around the cabin BITCH!

Well we are, here for one other thing too...

We had are first meeting at camp of your team, witch that was weird...

Miss Lin, had got the dinner for the students

eating dinner was an hour ago and it was gross, but the boys were flicking the food at me and Rose.

Ohh.. I forgot to say about the trip...so it was quite and Rose was sleep and others was talking

As I was day dreaming about, how things were like with zombies...

So I will say about the camp "The cabin smells as rotten and the bathrooms are grossing me out"

That's when I saw a rat, then scream, witch the boys come over and ask me if I was okay

hehe... what a laugh with Rose so fuckin' funny

So that's was the first thing at camp

bad wasn't its? Or not

Well, by my lovely dairy...

**At the Boys Cabin **

"As we were eating dinner, you were annoy Amy and Rose" Tails said, telling Sonic off. "Well little bro, I wasn't going to that eat food" Sonic said with a smirk coming cross. "Well it was bad and gross food" Sliver said, as he come in the room. "It was shit" Shadow said as he coming out the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "You shouldn't say that" Silver said with a sorrow look. "Well I said what I want to say" Shadow said with annoys with Silver. Sonic says "You two are-" "SCAMS" Tails said cutting off Sonic and was getting annoy at both of them. Sonic say "You shouldn't use that word" with sorrow look at him. Tails roll his eyes then went to his bed. Then Sonic come close and say "Please don't use that languish when I'm around" with sad look. Tail nod and went on his bed. As Shadow got change and Silver went to his bed and reading his book in bed. With Tails sleep and Sonic in bed as well, Sliver sleep with the book over his head. Shadow was still up with a small smirk that grow bigger, as a simple knock come though the door.

**Shadow Pov **

She early tonight, that's just means I well do some things to her. As I walk to the door, their was a red long hoddie. That blows though the winds, I say "Sorry if you looking for some-" she cut me off and said "Don't give me the that, Shadow..." with a small smile, as she rise her head. It was Rose, that was Rose, was hiding... under that hoddie. "So shell we?" putting my hand out to her. She smile and she put her hand with mind. Thinking to myself "What shell I do to her...?" with an evil grid as he looked to her.

**Normal Pov**

As soon their left the boys cabin, Shadow and Rose were heading to the woods. It was quite and darker, with the stars shining over them. Their walk for while until the end up to a lake. With water fall, far to the end with a cave inside it. Rose went to the water and both of her hands, into the water to have a drink. Shadow went to her and knee down with a light push on her back. She fall in the water, as her head went in first, into the lake. Shadow was smirking at her, as she pop out of the water, with colds looks towards him.

**Rose Pov**

"I get him back for that" in her mind. Its so... cold and its so... deep. "You know, I like some warmth over here" she said with a small smile. "You will be sorry" in her mind with a small smirk. As he say "Well then come out" still standing their. "He is coming in... my away" in her mind with a evil smirk. She was swimming up to him and slowly coming to him. She step out of the water, and their was same mud on the ground and...

**Normal Pov**

Rose trip over and land on top of him with a small smile come cross. Rose slowly lean over as her hands moved up to his chest hair as Shadow has Rose back. Their lips were together with passion in their kiss with love in the air. Rose lean back and got up with a gird, as Shadow was standing up near the lake. Rose slowly went towards Shadow as she was smiling at him. As she slowly take off the red hoddie and then her gloves, as Shadow watched her take off her shoes. Rose say slowly "You do... know..." Rose was in front of Shadow and looking towards him. Putting her hands on his arms slowly move up to his shoulder still looking in to his ruby eyes. Then finish her words "You... should..." Shadow lean towards her and she kept going on "try the..." Rose push Shadow in the lake finish up with her word "water! Its icy" as she yell out to Shadow and she was giggling.

**Some one Pov **

"Dang... she good..." with a evil gird. Looking at Rose with Shadow in the Lake. "Now where are their going?" seeing them move down the lake. "Shadow... good at guns and chaos with strength. As for Rose... Hmm... well she going to be annoy with everything" a woman voice said "You do know I'm right he" a male voice said. "Ya, ya..." she reply and say " Are You watching them?" "Yes... they went to the waterfall " a male voice said with annoy tone.

* * *

**So... you are their?**

**Well I hope you like this chapter**

**And No Flames! or bad way to say things!**

**sorry for Rose sexily thing and it is just bit much**

**well you can tell me if it was too... much **

**Can you give me a team name pleaze and put in reviews**

**thank to reading it **

**So please follow or review **

**Bye you guys**


	4. Chapter 4 Black forest

**Well... its been good story, I hope...**

**Anyway... to the story Ohh... their is no more Pov **

**I kinder think people don't like it... **

**I'm sorry for the wait, my computer wasn't working for a ages. **

**To the story!**

* * *

Sliver mind, Well... the camp seems all right and not too... bad. I was sitting in bed with my book of Advancer with the series. I'm in the kind, as others too... with in the series as well. Anyway... I haven't see Scourge around lately... and Rose did say keep a look out her Miss Lin where about. As Shadow has been... well annoys with me so easily. With Tails, he has been in a bad mood as I trying to him, didn't end so well... Thinking what happen that time. I better meet up with the others. As he walk out of his cabin still thinking. "Hey, Sliver" said a voice with cheery tone, as Sliver turn around to see a Rose and Amy come towards him. Sliver gave them a wave, with a smile. The Girls ask him "Hey, do you find anything, or what's on your mind?" with a small smile cross Rose checks. Sliver say "Well... not really and I haven't see him around" "Who?" Rose asked "Scourge" Sliver reply. As their were chatting about things, the speaker went off. "Man! I hate that speaker" Amy said as she was getting annoys.

At the main living room, the students and Miss Lin was sitting around. Then Miss Lin come up and once again speak and say them same thing again. As Rose was thinking of other things though the window. With Amy side of her looking out of the window in to the dark sky. Soon Shadow come close to Rose and say "You do realize, she stop speaking.. right?" as he hit her arm. Rose look at Shadow, as the others walking out and the gang look at her. Rose stand up as Amy went next to her as they wait for her to come with them. As they walk to their meeting spot, Amy say "We need to find something out" as she pull Rose towards the forest. "Amy I don't know about this" Rose said with unsure look.

Its being hours, when their left the camp site. "Amy... I think we are lost" Rose said looking around the dark forest. "Yea... it was a bad idea go out night" Amy said with sorrows looks. Rose sighed with looking around the forest "Well... at lest the moon is out" Amy reply. Rose quickly look up at moon with dark sky around with worries in looks and then sigh. "You know its getting late" some one said in the dark forest and with annoys tune. They turn around to see Miss Lin, with a shadowy finger beside her. She has her arm crossed and angry looks.

In Rose mind, oh good she here, this wont be good. As they all started to walk back, the shadowy finger came closer to them. Rose was looking around for any signs of camp site as Amy still cold and sorrows with looks at Rose. "I hope we get they soon" Rose said looking at Amy with worries and sorrows looks. Just then their was a sound in the bushes. "What was that!" Amy say as she is getting scared as Rose gave her looks. "You two should check it out" Miss Lin said looking at the bush. In mind of Rose, I don't know what she up two but.. Hmm. As Amy and Rose went over to check it out what it was. The next thing they knew they were blacked and a saw head.

With the others, I wonder where the girls went to? in they mind. Shadow was out side looking around but still laying on the wall. As Sonic and Silver watch the sky and Tails work and plan. With the girls no way to be find as they find things out. The night went on with the dark sky and the nicely moon shines over them. The others will find things.

* * *

**Sorry for a short one and toke a long time to post**

**but I am not finishing this story **

**sorry for it...**

**but please**

** review or follow**

**bye you guys**


End file.
